Happy Toys Inc
by Anto J Lareneg
Summary: (sequel to The Reality Helmet) Gir mails Zim's blueprints of the reality helmats to a local toy store. Now it's up to Zim to somehow stop the reality helmets from reaching the store shelves can he suceed or will he finally be scanned by someone....


Happy Toys Inc.  
(sequel to The Reality Helmet)  
By:ZimGirandtheTuna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the middle of the night and Gir slowly crept  
into Zim's lab. He began to dig in one of the drawers. The  
reason? There was no reason, it was simply curiousity. Gir  
knew that he was not supposed to be in the lab. But he did  
whatever he wanted when Zim wasn't around. Like the reality helmet.  
Gir loved that helmet. It was even complete with a flashing   
light. Gir was hoping to find something at all of intrest to him.  
He at last uncovered a piece of paper. Gir got a happy look  
on his face. He then found an envelope and a phone book.  
He opened the phone book and tore out a random page.  
  
The next morning Zim was back in his lab, working  
as usaul. Gir came in with the paper he had found the night  
before sealed inside the envelope.  
"Mail this letter for me Zim" Gir begged "send  
it to this person and umm and umm mail it okay"  
"Oh alright Gir just leave and don't bother me anymore  
after this, you promise"  
"Yea yea ya" Gir handed Zim the phone book clipping  
Zim quickly scratched the name down on the paper  
and gave it back to Gir. "Now give it the metal box in front  
of the house and it will be ...mailed or something"  
"oke, Dokey" said Gir  
Gir scuffled across the yard and inspected the mail  
box.  
"Now Mr.box" instructed Gir "Take this to this   
place okay? then they will give me free stuff!!"  
Gir viciously shoved the letter into the mailbox.  
He ran back across the yard and sat down on the porch. Then  
he just stared at the mail box. About every ten seconds  
Gir went across the yard and looked into the mailbox. Still  
seeing his own letter made him say "Awww where's my free stuff"  
Finally after two hours Gir fell asleep on the porch.  
When he awoke he saw a big brown box by the mailbox.  
"Yeah my freestuff!" Gir paraded around the box   
for about an hour before he pushed it into the house.  
Laughing hysterically Gir tore open the box and   
rummaged through a bunch of those styrafoam things. He   
scattered them everywhere.   
"Oooo I remember you" said Gir as he pulled a brand  
new shiny Reality Helmet out of it's box.   
  
Gir was running around the neighborhood with the  
thing on his head as he had before. This time he ran across  
Dib's front yard and slammed into his front door. Thinking   
someone had knocked on his door Dib answered finding Gir   
stading there with the reality helmet on.  
Dib's hair was cut a lot shorter than before from  
the previous encounter he had had with Gir, at the zoo. Dib  
raised an eyebrow at seeing the reality helmet again.  
"Did Zim make that?"  
"Noooooo I sent a letter to some place and they   
sent me some free stuff"  
"So Zim doesn't know about it?"  
"Well... no" Gir looked sad "I should probably  
show him"  
"No no no no" Said Dib "Just give it to me and I will  
...ummm suprise him with it"  
"NOOO!!" screamed Gir "IT'S MINE!!"  
Gir ran away screaming.  
  
Zim walked into the living room and found all the  
styrafoam things scattered everywhere. Zim saw a piece of paper  
amoung the mess. It read:  
Thank you Mr.Gir! We could not have revolusionized  
the toy industry without your great help and that wonderful  
reality helmet of yours. We will be sending out 2 thousand  
copies of this to our locations nationwide. Thank you again  
Mr.Gir!!  
Sincerly,  
Happy Toys Inc.  
Zim's eyes got big. He just dropped the letter in  
shock. Then his eye started to twitch. His hands made tight  
fists. Then he screamed as loud as he possibly could.  
Just then Gir stepped into the house huffing and panting.  
Gir looked scared, then he just peeled off the helmet and  
threw it to the floor. He ran at Zim, then latched onto his  
leg.  
"I love you" he said  
Zim slowly reached down and peeled Gir off of himself  
and held him up to his face by Gir's collar.  
"I missed you" said Gir. He licked Zim's face.  
"Gir.." Zim said slowly trying to repress his anger  
"Do you know anything... about this... letter I found.. by any..  
chance?"  
"Oh yea that came with my free stuff" said Gir  
"For that letter you sent?"  
"Oh ummm yea I got some free stuff in the mail"  
"What did... you send them?"  
"I sent them a piece of blue paper.. oh and it had   
a sketch of that helmet on it" Gir pointed at the reality  
helmet on the floor.  
"You sent them my blueprints!"  
"Ummmm... I guess" Gir shrugged  
Zim dropped Gir on carpet. Gir looked up at him sadly.  
"Out of the stupid... idiotic things you have ever  
done in your entire life this... is... the... WORST!! How  
could you send them my plans?!?!! Now every thing on this planet  
will own a reality helmet soon and it's all.. your.. FAULT!!"  
Gir's eyes filled with tears "But I wanted to mail a  
letter... an.. I couldn't.. find any.. paper.."  
"So you go into my lab.." began Zim "At who knows when,  
when you know that you aren't supposed to... AND YOU STEAL..  
MY blueprints and send them to a STUPID FREAKIN' TOY COMPANY!!  
You are, Gir, BY FAR! the STUPIDEST thing that ever, EVER!  
set foot in this whole entire UNIVERSE!!"  
Gir started pointing in differentt directions. Then  
he stared up at Zim, with teary eyes. Then he started sobbing  
loudly.  
Zim glared evilly down at Gir for a while. Then he   
started to think a little "Gir can't help the way he is,  
even if could mean the end of this mission. Maybe I over   
reacted just a bit.."  
Zim picked Gir up by the collar again. Gir stopped  
and sadly stared into Zim's eyes. Zim got wierd look on his  
face like he wasn't used to apologizing. He tried not to make  
eye contact with Gir and then he muttered softly, "Maybe I  
over reacted a bit, I'm sorry.."  
"Ahhh" Gir got a dumb look on his face "I love you   
too"  
"That's not what I said"  
"Oh?" Gir seemed suprised "But you do love me don't   
you?" he gave a puppy dog face.  
"Don't push it Gir" warned Zim "Go get your leash  
We need to find a way to stop that shipment of reality   
helmets now come on!"  
"NO!" shrieked Gir "I'm not gonna listen to to you  
anymore!!"  
Zim raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Gir? Hello? I'm  
not asking you to get the leash I'm TELLING you to get the  
leash now go!"  
"No!"  
"What!" Zim seemed shocked "How dare you disobey your  
master now go get your leash! And I mean now!!"  
"Make me.." Gir stuck his tongue out at Zim.  
"Fine then be that way!! I don't need you anyway!  
I can get this delivery canceled myself!!" Zim slammed the door  
behind him.  
Then he quickly rushed back in "Almost forgot my   
disguise. Now that would have ruined the purpose of this  
mission heh...heh.."  
Zim looked into the living room and saw Gir sitting  
on the couch watching tv. Just like any other normal day.  
After Zim had put on his disguise he stopped in the living   
room and watched Gir a bit.  
"Gir I'm leaving now.." said Zim hoping that the little  
yappy thing would beg to go with him.  
"Oh okay have fun.." Gir seemed uncaring  
Zim turned slowly "I'm really leaving Gir!"  
"Bye"  
Feeling desprite Zim asked "Wanna go too?"  
"I'd prefer to stay here" Gir looked at Zim he was  
just staring at him sadly in a way. "Well are you gonna go  
or not?"  
Zim raised an eyebrow "Uhhhmm I forgot something  
I'll go in a second" instead he ran into the hallway and stopped.  
"Gir I wanna ask you something"  
"Can't it wait till commercial break?"  
"Noo!" Zim got angry he went over to the tv and turned   
it off "What's wrong with you?"  
"You make me sad"   
Zim raised an eyebrow "I said I was sorry what more do you  
want?!"  
"See what I mean you get so uncaring"  
"You're just mad.. Come on I apologized!!"  
"See there you go again"  
"THERE WHAT GOES AGAIN!!??"  
"See my point?"  
"WHAT POINT?!"  
Gir looked up at Zim sadly "Do you think that I   
am annoying Zim cause if you do then-"  
"No it's not that it's just that oh I dunno"  
Gir looked down sadly "I'm gonna stay here until  
you can answer me with a straight answer"  
"For what?"  
Gir looked up "Do you love me?"  
"What kind of queston is that?"  
Gir looked down. "I'll be here when you get your   
answer"  
He walked slowly away and sat down on the couch.  
Zim watched angirly then he left slamming the door behind  
him.  
  
About an hour after Zim left, the door bell rang. Gir  
excidedly ran to the door hoping that it was Zim. He opened  
it with a big smile on his face. When he saw that it was Dib  
his smile faded away. Gir went into the living room, leaving  
the door open.  
Dib looked in the house.  
"Hello Gir, helloooo"  
"What do you want" Gir's speech was very slow and sad   
sounding.  
"Hey ummm do you need that realty helmet?"  
"No here you go" Gir slowly handed the helmet to  
Dib.  
Once Dib had the helmet he just left.  
Gir slowly closed the door. After the door closed,  
Gir realized what he had just done. He didn't seem to care  
though.  
  
"What do you mean I need Gir's signature to stop the  
shipment!? I am the real creator of that helmet!" Zim  
was yelling at one of the employees at the Happy Toys Inc's  
main building.  
"Okay now I'm gonna need to get the manager to  
escort you outta this building at this moment"  
"NO!! Not until you cancel that order of reality  
helmets right now!!"  
"I can't sir, not only are the helmets already made,  
but ummm you know you need Mr.Gir's signature first"  
"You can't do this to me!! I AM THE ORIGINAL CREATOR!"  
The employee pressed the red security button underneath  
his desk. Two big strong looking security guards came in.  
One of them picked Zim up and easily carried him out.  
"YOU WILL CANCEL THAT ORDER IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD   
FOR YOU!!" Zim shrieked at the employee as the security   
officers carried him out.   
Once out side, the security officers viciously tossed  
Zim off their property.  
"And stay out ya lunatic!!" shreiked one of the guards  
at Zim.  
Zim glared evilly at the security officers as they  
left. Zim picked up a big rock and chucked it at the building.  
The rock sailed through one of the windows. A loud alarm went  
off. The security officers turned, slowly. Zim looked   
around frantically, then he started to run.  
"Get him!!" screamed one of the officers.  
Zim didn't look back, he just kept on going. Finally  
he came to a house with an opened door. He jumped inside   
and slammed the door hard. He breathed a sigh of relief, then  
he turned around and saw Dib standing behind him.  
"Wha-?" Zim seemed a little confused "How did you-"  
The answer just hit him, Zim was in Dib's house.  
Dib held up a reality helmet, then he put it on.  
"Noo!!" Zim threw a pot of flowers at him.  
The vase had broken up, but Dib was unharmed.  
"It is a helmet Zim.." said Dib "I thought that   
you would know that though"  
Zim opened the door and ran outside screaming.  
He ran into the security guards. They looked down at him  
and growled. Zim froze, One of the guards grabbed him. Zim  
managed somehow to struggle out of his tight grip. Then  
he went running down the street, screaming.  
The guards were preparing to chase him, when one  
of their watches beeped. They turned and walked away. Dib  
ran in front of them.  
"He went that way" Dib pointed in Zim's direction.  
"Hey kid it's our coffee break so move it" One of  
the guards pushed Dib aside. Before they left, Dib noticed  
that one of their jackets said Happy Toy Inc on it.  
  
Zim opened the door to his own house. He rushed in  
and quickly slammed the door.  
Gir jumped off the couch and ran to him. Once again  
he latched onto his leg.  
Still a little scared, Zim screamed thinking it  
was something else. Gir looked up at him sadly. Zim looked  
around frantically, then he saw it was only Gir. Gir turned  
around and sadly walked away.  
"No Gir I didn't mean to do that. I was just... a  
little scared that's all..."  
Gir went running to him. Then he jumped into the  
air. He landed on Zim and knocked him down.  
"Gir, what are you doing?"  
Gir didn't reply, he just latched onto his arm  
with a happy look on his face. Zim sat up and looked down  
at Gir.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't care if you are mean and nasty.. I still  
can't stand staying home alone. I never wanna be left at  
home again!!"  
Zim looked down at Gir with a funny look on his  
face "Mean and nasty?"  
Gir looked up "Who's mean and nasty?"  
"You said that I was!"  
"I would never say anything like that!"  
Zim got an annoyed look on his face. He got up  
and looked back at the door.  
"Go get your leash Gir! We are going out"  
"yea!!" Gir ran over to his leash like a maniac.  
"Oh but wait Gir.."  
Gir looked up.  
"Do you know anything about... Dib getting a   
reality helmet?"  
Gir looked down and nodded slowly.. "I gave him  
mine"  
"Go get your leash Gir we have things to do"  
Gir looked puzzled "Aren't you gonna yell and   
scream at me?"  
Zim looked at him "Is that what you want?"  
"Noo" Gir ran over to him and handed him the leash  
"I was just suprised"  
"Is that all you know me for? Yelling and screaming?"  
"Ummmmm" Gir thought hard "Ummmmmmm mummmm"  
"Never mind" Zim sighed and opened the door.  
He cautiously walked out and looked around. Then   
he uneasily walked down the street; attempting to whistle.  
Gir hopped around Zim in little circles, untill Zim was   
tied to the side of the tree by Gir's leash.  
"Gir stop it" said Zim "Now go back around the tree   
and untie me"  
Gir sat and stared at him stupidly  
"Gir untie me!"  
"You said to stop it"  
Zim got an annoyed face "Go back around the tree  
then stop it!"  
"Ooooohhhhh..."  
"Yea..."  
Gir ran around the tree again and Zim was untied.  
Then Zim started to walk. He looked back and saw he was   
dragging Gir behind him.  
"Gir what are you doing?!"  
Gir looked up "You said to stop it"  
"I mean DON'T RUN IN CIRCLES AROUND ME ANYMORE!!"  
"OOOoooooooohhhhhhh"  
  
They finally reached the building again. Gir looked  
up at Zim.   
"Okay now Gir go in and say that you want to  
cancel the shippment of reality helmets due in. They will  
ask who you are and say that you are Gir. And sign the  
paper they give you! Got it?"  
"Ummm I think so"  
"Good then go in and tell them what I just told   
you"  
Gir nodded stupidly and went over to the building.  
He ran into the door. Then he sat down and just stared at   
it. Then he began to recite his little speech:  
"Hello I am Gir. I wanna cancel the shippment   
of those little helmet things"  
Gir stared at the door. Then he pulled out a pen  
and stratched his name into the door.  
"There no more helmets"  
Zim got an annoyed look on his face "I'm dead"  
Gir went back over to Zim and sat down by him.  
"I do good thing"  
Zim sighed and he looked at his watch.  
  
It would be any second now, when the delivery truck  
would come in. Zim stared at the office building unmoving,  
frozen. Gir looked up and didn't quite understand the reason  
for Zim's actions. Instead he forgot about it and stared forward  
blankly.  
"Hey Zim, Say cheese" it was someone behind him.  
Zim quickly spun around and saw Dib wearing a reality  
helmet. He pressed the scan button. Zim saw his name once again  
appear on the screen. Last time, Gir came to the rescue, not  
this time though, it would be up to Zim this time.  
Zim thought hard and quickly, he couldn't think of a  
way to stop the scanning, so he did the next best thing...  
Zim threw his fist at Dib as hard as he possibly could.  
The punch had knocked Dib onto his back. Gir contiued to stare  
blankly at the building.  
The shipment of reality helmets were coming in. Zim saw  
this and began to think frantically. Then he did the first thing  
he could think of. He grabbed the reality helmet from Dib.  
Then he repeatedly pressed the scan button. The helmet started  
to beep. Then Zim threw the helmet really hard at the truck's  
precious cargo. Just as he had excpected, the helmet exploded   
causing a chain reaction of explosions all the way down the  
cargo row. Zim smiled at the sight of the explosion. Gir's  
eyes got big. Dib sat up, his nose was bleeding. Then he  
glared at Zim.  
"I can't believe I lost...again"  
"Oh" said Zim sarcastically "You expected to win"  
an evil smirk crossed his face "You can never win a master"  
Dib just stared at Zim. Then something unexpected  
happened, Dib covered his face with his hands and then he  
started to cry. Zim stared down at him with a look of cold  
triumph on his face. Zim watched Dib cry a little longer,   
then he motioned for Gir to come.  
Gir looked up at Zim, who was now slowly walking  
away. Gir was preparing to follow him when he turned around  
and saw Dib again.  
Gir stopped and walked back over to Dib, he put his  
little paw on his shoulder.  
"Ahh it's okay" he said cheerily  
Dib stopped and looked over at Gir. There were still  
tears in his eyes.  
"Better luck next time" said Gir happily  
Zim stopped and slowly turned around.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zim stared at Gir  
quizacally.  
"I'm not sure....."  
Then Gir just stared at Zim blankly.  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me at:  
IrkenZim@netscape.net  
or you can visit my homepage at:  
http://www.geocities.com/zimgirandthetuna/Homepage1.html 


End file.
